SERIAL CHEATER
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -Un placer Jane.-Murmuro.Beso su mano y sonrió de lado.-El placer es mío… caballero.-Me contesta ella sonriendo… no sé si su respuesta fue un sarcasmo pero la sonrisa y aura de misterio le quedan.Y atracción entre ambos… hay. Y LUEGO...


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, pero A MI la trama.

**Pareja:** Jane- Jasper. (Se… supone que es la principal. )

**NOTA:** SIS 2/6 EN TW. O.0 ;)

**NOTA 2:** Canción en la que me inspire fue YOU SUCK AT LOVE/ SIMPLE PLAN.

**NOTA 3:** No hay tiempo en específico, y todos humanos.

* * *

**SERIAL CHEATER.**

_._

_._

_We started off incredible_

_Connection undeniable_

_I swear I thought you were the one forever (forever)._

_._

_._

-Señorita… mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock. ¿Y el de usted?-Me presente ante ella lo más galante que pude.

-¿Por qué debería decirle mí… nombre?-Me contesto ella con algo de arrogancia.

-Por cortesía… sería algo correcto e incluso… humilde de su parte.-Le conteste… no me auto acabaría las esperanzas de conocer tal belleza tan rápido.

-Ya… pero eres un desconocido.-Me dice ya con algo menos de arrogancia. Hah… me gustan las difíciles.

-Ya no más… la acabo de decir mi nombre. ¿Y usted es?-Es mi respuesta con su mirada curiosa al fin al cabo en mí. Excelente.

-Hah… Jane… Jane Vulturi.-Dice está rodando los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

-Un placer Jane.-Murmuro. Beso su mano y sonrió de lado.

-El placer es mío… caballero.-Me contesta ella sonriendo… no sé si su respuesta fue un sarcasmo pero la sonrisa y aura de misterio le quedan.

Y atracción entre ambos… hay.

.

.

_But you love was like a loaded gun_

_You shoot me down like everyone_

_Cause everyone replaceable_

_When you're just so incapable_

_Of getting past skin deep_

_._

_._

-Jane. JANE. Janieee.-Le llamaba… pero entonces:

.

.

-Vamos Jane… no seas así. Esa no eres tú.

-De acuerdo Alec… ya voy… déjame ponerme más cómoda.

-Hah… como quieras amada mía… total igual me das que este desnuda… para lo que te quiero en estos momentos.

-Eres un cochino.

-Haha… un cochino que amas. Desde el día que nacimos. Y tú no te quedas atrás… querida.

-¿Por qué lo dices hermanito?

-Hah… cínica.

Luego de eso no escuche más… asco. Me fui de allí, para bien. Jane… mi Jane… mi novia… con su hermano. ASCO. NO… no puede ser. NO. Hah… increíble. De… acuerdo.

_._

_._

_You played me like an amateur_

_Then stabbed me like a murdered_

_I left for dead, another one of your victims_

_It's not like you 'r unpredictable_

_But your act is so believable_

_I know it's nothing personal_

_It's just business as usual_

_You're good at what you do_

_._

_._

-Jasper… no fue mi intención herirte.

-Hah… por favor Jane… no creo que tenía que quedarme otro par de segundos para saber que harías con Alec.

-¿PERO QUE PIENSAS? Es mi hermano.

-Exactamente por eso JANE… es tu hermano… cómo pudiste. Hah… aparte de todo te desconozco.

-No pienso rebajarme a pedirte perdón Jasper… es… complicado. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

-No, no puedo… y lo siento… por ti.

-Pero Jasper…-

-Nada Jane… si aún te queda algo de decencia… vete y deja de herirme.

-Tienes razón… hah… me cuesta dártela…me voy. Y… y… adiós Jasper.

-Adiós.

.

.

_I don't know why (hey!)_

_I've wasted my time with you… oh ohooo._

_._

_._

**(Seis meses más tarde.)**

-Um… disculpa.-Una voz me saco de mis algo tristes pensamientos.

-¿Si? Ah… hola. Emmm... si… hah.- Estaba nervioso… ella era hermosa. Y desde lo de Jane. Hum.

-Hah… hola. ¿Me podrías ayudar?-Ella también estaba nerviosa… pero se veía agradable y perdida. Jajá.

-Cla-ro. Claro… mi nombre es Jasper.-Uff… que tonto. Bueno eso es mejor que nada.

-El mío… Bree.-Me contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bree… un placer.-Murmure más para mí que por si… al final si hable en alto.

-Igual.-Me contesto ella, aun con su cálida sonrisa.

**(En otra parte.)**

-Maldición… te extraño.

.

.

-¿Jane?

-¡ALEC! Um. Alec. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jaj… no me preguntes algo tan… tan falto de explicación. Te odio… pero te amo. –Le dijo el a ella. Ella solo pudo sonreír. El solo pudo tragarse su exasperación y también sonreír.

.

.

_(You suck at love?) ;)_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**_REVIEWS?_**


End file.
